Schilde
by Trovia
Summary: Er war zu leidenschaftlich. Sie war zu stolz. Er war ein Patriot. Sie hielt ihn für leicht paranoid. Minerva/Alastor 1941. One-Shot.


**Papierkram: **_Alles JKRs. Nichts meins. _

_Diese Fanfic entstand bei der Arbeit einer längeren Fanfic, die die Rumtreiberinnen (Link in meinem Profil, falls es euch interessiert) über den ersten Krieg schreiben. Angel de la Luna ist dort für Szenen mit McGonagall verantwortlich, ich schreibe die Moody-Szenen. Als ich Luna überzeugen wollte, dass Minerva Alastors große Jugendliebe sei, war ich zu einem One-Shot gezwungen, um es zu beweisen. „Schilde" kann daher als Prequel zu unserer Kriegsgeschichte verstanden werden (die allerdings noch nicht online ist und es noch lange nicht sein wird). _

_Eins noch: Ich habe diese Fanfic schon im Juni geschrieben. Die Informationen aus „Heiligtümer des Todes" sind darin noch nicht berücksichtigt! Deshalb spielt sich der Grindelwald-Krieg in dieser Fanfic auch in England ab. _

_Lange Rede, kurzer Sinn. Gebt dem ungewöhnlichen Pairing eine Chance, habt Spaß beim Lesen, und schreibt mir eure Meinung in einem Review!

* * *

_

**Schilde

* * *

**

_London, April 1941._

Mitternacht war lange vorbei, doch unweit hing das Blitzgewitter deutscher Bomber in der Luft und ließ die dunkle Straße immer wieder zuckend aufleuchten. Kaum war Minerva in den Vorgarten appariert, rumpelte eine Explosion durch die Nacht, aber sie ließ sich nie von so etwas ablenken, und so nahm sie die Veränderung der arkanen Magie in der Luft sofort wahr. Etwas stimmte nicht. Mit gerunzelter Stirn griff sie nach ihrem Zauberstab - Schilde. Jemand hatte hier Schilde errichtet.

Ein eisiger Schauder lief Minerva den Rücken hinab. Sie half dem Grindelwald-Widerstand, wie auch immer sie konnte, sicher, aber sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, so früh, ausgerechnet daheim von den Zauberern des Dunklen Lords gefunden zu werden…

„Gefallen sie dir?", fragte eine heitere Stimme hinter ihr.

Minerva fuhr herum. Sie hätte sich entspannen können, aber stattdessen schwang die Angst in Wut um. „Du!", spuckte sie aus.

In einem aufreizenden Schlenderschritt löste die Gestalt sich aus den Schatten, so dass die Aurorenroben schwangen, und trat in den Lichtkegel der nahsten Laterne. Alastor Moody wäre ein hübscher junger Mann, überzöge nicht eine breite Narbe sein Gesicht (und als Poppy ihn gestern charmant genannt hatte, hatte sie _nicht _innerlich zugestimmt). Seine Heiterkeit war von Geschäftigkeit durchsetzt.

„Ich habe die alten Schilde eingerissen und durch ein Schildringsystem ersetzt, das ich mit Proudfoot entwickelt habe", sagte er. „Der _Abolla_ war ein guter Schild, hat lange gehalten, aber Montag haben sie den von Copper fast gebrochen, er ist nicht mehr sicher. Ich hab dir die Passwörter aufgeschrieben, und bis Freitag bin ich noch hier, also kann ich morgen noch eine Lage Verwirrzauber drüberlegen, nur um sicher zu gehen…"

„Alastor", unterbrach Minerva ihn scharf.

Alastor vergrub die Hände in den Robentaschen und lächelte sie an. „Minnie."

„Nenn mich nicht Minnie."

„Der Schild war nicht mehr sicher."

„Ich kann selbst auf mich aufpassen."

„Ich hab dich vermisst."

Minerva stockte. Hilflos öffnete und schloss sie den Mund. Sie hasste es, wenn er das tat. Es war eine Taktik, eine hinterhältige Slytherin-Taktik, das wusste sie, und sie hatte es schon in Hogwarts gehasst (und _nicht_ vermisst, als er mit der Schule fertig war). Er lenkte sie mit irgendetwas ab und dann sagte er Dinge, auf die ihr nichts einfiel, oder er nannte sie Minnie, oder er _lächelte_, und Gott, hoffentlich war er nicht allzu schwer verletzt worden, als er diese Narbe erhielt.

Ärgerlich richtete die Hexe sich zu ihrer vollen Größe auf und nahm sich bewusst Zeit, um würdevoll ihren Schal zu richten (der nicht grün war, weil er mal gesagt hatte, sie sähe hübsch aus in Grün - Minerva mochte einfach Grün, es stand ihr, nichts sprach gegen Grün). Sie waren also wieder an diesem Punkt. Er verschwand wochenlang auf irgendwelche Missionen und amüsierte wahrscheinlich all die Hexen, die immer an ihm hingen, was sie maßlos empörte (aber nicht, weil sie sich sorgte, verstand sich, sie sorgte sich nie), und kam mit neuen Narben zurück und bemutterte sie (und sie wurde _nicht_ gerne beschützt) und war generell gänzlich unmöglich.

Und es war nicht so, als möge sie den jungen Alastor nicht. Er war respektvoll, wenn er wollte, er tanzte exzellent Walzer und besaß Manieren. Es war nur, naja. Er war ein Slytherin. Er spielte nicht Quidditch. Er war _etwas_ besessen von seinen Schilden.

Und, nun ja, Auroren. _Auroren_.

Er war ja so gut wie tot.

Alastor grinste sie schief an.

„Ich hab bis Freitag frei", wiederholte er erwartungsvoll.

Sie plusterte sich auf. „Kommt nicht in Frage."

„Wir könnten miteinander ausgehen."

„Auf gar keinen Fall."

„Ich hab Tickets für die Wimbourner Wespen."

„Du hast _was_?"

Ungläubig sah sie die beiden Karten an, die er aus der Tasche zog und schwenkte. Es konnte... nein, es konnte nicht sein. Die Wespen gegen Pfützensee waren das erste Spiel, das das Ministerium seit sieben Monaten genehmigt hatte, und genauso lange war es ausverkauft. Minerva kannte überhaupt niemanden, der Karten bekommen hatte, außer Horace Slughorn, der immer Karten für alles hatte, und als Poppy bei ihrem Anblick gesabbert hatte, wäre Minerva nicht im Traum eingefallen, sie dafür zu rügen. Immerhin handelte es sich um _Quidditch_.

Unwillkürlich verkrampfte sich ihre Hand um den Zauberstab.

Alastor verschränkte die Hände hinter dem Rücken, um die Karten zu verstecken. Er grinste nicht, aber das machte es nur noch schlimmer (und ihr gefiel _nicht_, dass er sie so gut kannte, weil sie es nämlich hasste).

„Gehst du mit mir zu den Wespen, Minerva?"

Sie öffnete und schloss den Mund („Nenn mich nicht Minnie", hatte sie antworten wollen). „Ich…"

Aber sie konnte nicht. Auf gar keinen Fall.

Sie war kein leichtfertiges Mädchen.

(es hatte nichts mit dem Schmerz zu tun, wenn ein Aurorenkopf im Kamin erschien und die Nachricht überbrachte. es hatte nichts mit dem Wissen zu tun, dass Grindelwald mit den Auroren spielte und die jungen nur am Leben ließ, solange sie ihn amüsierten)

Sie schluckte. Er wedelte gemein mit den Tickets. Sie schloss die Augen und atmete durch. Als sie sie öffnete, sah sie ihn an und nicht die Tickets, aber dafür seine (nicht sehr männliche) Brust anstatt seiner (nicht sehr blauen) Augen, sagte: „Nein."

Ein Schatten huschte über sein Gesicht.

Sie räusperte sich.

„Danke für die Schilde."

„Nur die besten für dich, Minnie."

„Nenn mich nicht Minnie."

Schweigen. Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, dass die Lichter am Horizont nicht mehr blitzten, und die Motoren der Bomber entfernten sich auch. Minerva fragte sich, wo sie hinflogen, wenn sie wegflogen. Sie fragte sich, ob es in Deutschland Quidditch gab.

Wortlos packte Alastor die Tickets ein und warf ihr einen flüchtigen Blick zu, als suche er ihr Gesicht ab, bevor er seinen Umhang glattstrich und in Apparationsposition ging. Unwillkürlich suchte sie seine Bewegungen nach Fluchnachwirkungen ab.

„Ich werde ein paar Monate weg sein", sagte er. „Sie schicken mich zu Grindelwald in sein Lager in Deutschland. Undercover. Es ist… es ist eine große Verantwortung." Er sah sie nicht an. „Und danach seh ich mir noch mal deine Schilde an. Ich hab schon ein paar gute Ideen für neue."

Eine Sekunde lang setzte ihr Herzschlag aus. Er war _einundzwanzig_. Hätten sie die Ausbildung nicht verkürzt, wäre er kaum mit dem Training fertig. Sie hatten zwei Drittel aller Auroren an Grindelwald verloren, er konnte nicht ernsthaft glauben, dass den Dunklen Lord ein Vielsafttrank täuschte…

„Aber das ist…"

„Notwendig", schloss er sanft. „Es ist notwendig, Minnie."

Mit diesen Worten fing er ihren Blick eine letzte Sekunde lang, straffte die Schultern, ging in die Drehung und war appariert.

Ohne den Lärm der Muggel-Luftwaffe hallte der Knall ganz besonders laut in der Nacht wider. Ein Briefumschlag segelte lautlos zu Boden.

Minerva schluckte.

„Nenn mich nicht Minnie", murmelte sie und hob den Umschlag auf.

Er beinhaltete die Passwörter - komplizierte Passwörter, tageszeit- und sternstandsabhängig, selbst sie musste die Eleganz dahinter bewundern. Er hatte sie nach historischen Treibern und Jägern benannt, so dass sie sie sich leichter merken konnte.

Hinter der Liste steckten zwei Karten.

_Wimbourner Wespen - Eintracht Pfützensee. _

_Haupttribüne, Einlass 13:00 Uhr. _

_Eintritt frei.

* * *

_

_**Fin. **_


End file.
